The A, B, C, and H's of Love
by Dinnerroll
Summary: Fluffy one shots of Harry and Hermione’s love, told through all twenty six letters of the alphabet.
1. Alex

The A, B, C, And H's of Love

Rating: T because you never know…

Summary: Fluffy one-shots of Harry and Hermione's love, told through all twenty-six letters of the alphabet.

Disclaimer: Once again, they aren't mine.

* * *

**Chapter One: Alex**

Ron finally rolled over and accepted that someone was trying to get a hold of him. He knew it was definitely past midnight, which meant that wasn't the most pleasant person yet. "What do you want?"

"Ron?" Harry's voice didn't sound like it usually did, causing Rom to get worried. "Ron the baby…oh god…the baby…"

Ron was beyond panic. He was just about to call the hospital when Harry's voice turned into Hermione's. "Ron? Harry, sweetheart calm down. Relax honey."

Ron wasn't sure what to do. "Hermione? Are you ok? Is the baby…?"

Hermione somewhat laughed. "The baby's just fine Ron. Sorry if Harry scared you. He's…beyond himself." She laughed again. "Ron, my water just broke. It's time."

Ron could've cried. "Really? Oh man Hermione this is so wonderful! No wonder Harry's so excited!"

"Yeah, we're about to head over to the hospital now. Can you and Lavender meet us over there?"

"Of course, we'll be over as soon as we can. We love you guys!"

Ron laughed as he heard Harry's voice again. "Ron…I'm going to be a dad soon! Woo-hoo! Oh no…what if I'm a bad dad? What if the baby doesn't like me? Do you think the baby will look like me? Hopefully she'll look like Hermione. I hope it's a girl. Or a boy. I'll be happy either way. Oh man Ron this is it!"

Ron laughed harder. "Harry relax. Breathe. Now get Hermione safely to the hospital and we'll be waiting outside her room. Stay calm. We love you both."

Harry seemed to have calmed down. "Ok, we'll see you there. I'm going to be a dad Ron."

Ron smiled. "I know man. You're going to be great. Now get going already." He turned over to a sleeping Lavender and shook her gently. "Lavender, honey wake up…"

* * *

Ron and Lavender finally reached Hermione's room, smiling as they saw Mr. and Mrs. Granger there already, as well as Remus Lupin and his new wife, Tonks. After exchanging hugs, Lavender turned to the group eagerly. "Well? How are they?"

Mrs. Granger was bursting with excitement. "They arrived here about a half an hour ago and she's already six centimeters. They say it could take ten minutes to several hours."

Ron laughed. "Harry and Hermione can't wait several hours. They want to see their baby now." Everyone started laughing, the girls settling with their husbands. Lavender sat comfortably on Ron's lap, Tonks leaned against Remus on a bench, and Mrs. Granger entangled her fingers with her husband's.

Everyone just sat with smiles on their faces, Remus finally breaking the silence. "So…boy or girl?"

Tonks laughed. "I'm going with a girl. Definitely a girl."

Mrs. Granger nodded. "I agree. Girl for me too."

Mr. Granger raised his eyebrows. "What makes you so confident?"

The girls looked at each other, grinning madly and nodding at each other. They both turned to Mr. Granger, speaking at the same time. "We're women."

Mr. Granger just scoffed. "Well I'm going with a boy. You women are going down!"

Ron threw his hands in the air. "Amen! It's a boy all the way. That's it. Period."

Lavender nodded. "Sorry girls, I'm going to have to say boy too. Just a guess though."

Ron gave her a big hug while Mr. Granger applauded. Mrs. Granger hit her husband, while Tonks rolled her eyes and turned to her own husband. "What about you sweetie?"

Remus grinned. "Sorry guys, but I'm going for a little girl. Harry needs a baby girl he can spoil all he wants."

Tonks grabbed him and gave him a big kiss. Lavender laughed. "They'll be great parents won't they?"

Everyone nodded and grinned. Ron sighed. "They'll be the best." He laughed and shut his eyes. "Remember when they told us Lav? It was right after they found out…"

They spent nearly three hours laughing and talking about the expecting parents, babies, and anything else that popped up. Mrs. Granger had just told them about her long pregnancy with Hermione when the door finally opened. Everyone jumped up as fast as they could. A very tired Harry walked out of the room, tears in his eyes, causing everyone to hold their breath. He finally looked up and smiled.

"She's so beautiful." He motioned for them to follow him. Hermione was lying on the hospital bed, clearly tired but with a big smiled on her face. Harry walked over and sat next to her on the bed, staring at his beautiful little girl. Everyone kissed and exchanged hellos with Hermione. Finally, everyone got a good look at the bundle in her arms and gasped.

The baby had Hermione's face except she had Harry's nose. She was wide-awake, her beautiful blue eyes staring straight into her daddy's green ones.

Remus finally found his voice, everyone else still speechless. "She's so beautiful you guys."

Mr. Granger chuckled. "She looks like both of you really." Harry and Hermione chuckled, Hermione looking up at him.

"I'm hoping she gets her daddy's eyes though." Harry finally looked away from his daughter and smiled at his wife.

"I'm just hoping she doesn't get the Potter hair." Everyone laughed, Ron slowly moving towards Hermione.

"Can I?" Hermione smiled and nodded, carefully handing her daughter over to him. Harry smiled and kissed the top of Hermione's head, looking to Ron and Lavender.

"Well you guys…did you ever think about being god parents?" They both looked at Harry and Hermione, smiles bigger than ever.

"We'd love to. Absolutely love to." Mrs. Granger chuckled and turned to Tonks and Remus.

"We should have made a bet on whether the baby would be a girl or a boy. We could have made big bucks!" Tonks and Remus laughed, while Ron, Mr. Granger, and Lavender just rolled their eyes. Harry and Hermione didn't understand, but they couldn't really care. They were just so happy to be parents.

Out of nowhere, Remus started to laugh. "No one's asked…what's her name?" Everyone looked at Harry and Hermione, who were just beaming. Hermione looked at Harry and nodded, letting him do the honors. He just smiled at her and nodded.

"Alex Renee Potter."

**Author's Note: I don't know, this just popped into my head. Maybe the idea's been done before, but it came to me on my own. For future reference, NO CHAPTER WILL HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE PREVIOUS! Each chapter is its own little one-shot. Anyways, let me know how it is!**


	2. Bees

The A, B, C, And H's Love

**Chapter Two: Bees**

It had to be a day that was more beautiful than any other day before it. The sun was high in the sky, not one cloud could be seen. It wasn't too hot but just cool enough to need a light jacket. There was a slight wind, more like a breeze. It was truly the perfect spring day.

Harry and Hermione were probably the only two sixth-years not at Hogsmeade on this particularly beautiful Saturday. Instead of visiting the village, they decided to spend the day together, doing whatever they felt like, just hanging out together as best friends.

Hermione slipped her shoes on and headed down to meet Harry in the Great Hall. She walked in, glancing around for him. It was lunch, so the Great Hall was filled with first and second years. Turning her gaze over to the Gryffindor table, she couldn't help but chuckle. A group of first and second years were gapping at Harry as though he were a God. He turned after he noticed they were staring and smiled at them.

As the girls nearly fainted, he turned his head and finally saw Hermione. He flashed her one of his special, adorable, reserved-only-for-her grins that always made her melt. He stood up and walked over to her, a picnic basket in his hand. Everyone in the Great Hall was watching them, most of the girls glaring in Hermione's direction.

"Hey pretty lady." Harry stopped a few steps in front of her, holding his grin. "Care to join me for a picnic?" She just laughed and nodded. He extended his arm to her, which she gladly took, and they headed out of the Great Hall. They walked all over the grounds, finally settling down by the lake. They set up their little picnic in the shade of the big tree near it. They both got comfortable, Harry leaning against the tree as Hermione sat across from him.

The food was absolutely delicious. Harry and Hermione both ate until they almost exploded. They sat for a while, giving the food some time to digest. After they felt as though they could move again, they stood and decided to take a walk around the grounds.

The longer Harry and Hermione walked, the less they cared about where they were going. They were just having a blast talking and laughing. They stopped right as they were about to enter the Forbidden Forest. Harry turned to Hermione, glancing at the forest.

"You want to go in? Or turn back?" Hermione bit her lower lip. Harry knew she wanted to go in, but didn't want to break the rules. "We don't have to if you don't want to."

Hermione smiled and grabbed his hand. "Screw it…let's go!" They both laughed as they headed into the forest. They didn't go into far, just walked along the edge. They hadn't let go of each other's hand…it offered a kind of reassurance.

Harry stopped and turned as he noticed Hermione had stopped walking. She looked nervous. "What is it Hermione?"

Hermione somewhat shook her head. "Ok you can not laugh at me because you're big Mr. Big Wizard Man who defeated Voldemort and put most of the Death Eaters in Azkaban all that jazz but…."

Harry blushed a little when she called him Mr. Big Wizard Man, but he just kept looking at her. "What is it? You can tell me, I won't laugh." She finally turned and looked him in the eyes and sighed.

"I'm…scared of bees. I know it sounds dumb but when I was little I got stung a lot one day and I've been scared of them ever since. And…"

Harry followed her gaze up and sure enough there was a large beehive in a tree above them. He walked over and hugged her. "I don't think it's dumb. Bees suck and aren't good for anything."

Hermione pulled away and looked at him. "Well, they actually…"

Harry laughed and put his hand over her mouth. "Alright Miss Brainy I get the point." He took his hand off of her mouth slowly and smiled.

Hermione laughed, then looked up and sighed. "I don't want to walk through them." Harry just stood for a moment before a grin emerged on his face. Hermione saw this and began to panic. "Harry James Potter, whatever you have planned…"

She never got to finish. Harry grabbed her around the waist, causing her to shriek, and threw her over his shoulder. He yelled like an idiot and charged straight past the beehive, continuing to run with Hermione on his shoulder until they exited the forest. He kept running with her until he tripped and stumbled. They both fell on the ground and rolled twice, Harry landing on top of Hermione. He looked at her, concerned. "Are you ok?"

Hermione burst out laughing. "That…was so…stupid! You are such…a moron!" Harry laughed with her, still on top of her. When they finally stopped laughing, Harry sighed.

"Are you sure you're ok?" She nodded and bit her lower lip again.

"Thanks for that Harry. That was sweet. Very stupid…" They both grinned at each other. "…But it was very sweet." They both just stared at each other, slowly losing their smiles. They just got completely lost in each other's eyes…nothing else in the world mattered.

Harry dipped his head down, slowly bring his lips to Hermione's. They both shut their eyes as their lips made contact. It was easily the greatest kiss either had ever experienced…sensitive and gentle, but also passionate and sweet. They carefully pulled apart, gazing once again into each other's eyes.

Harry got off of Hermione and stood. Hermione propped herself up on her elbows, hoping Harry didn't regret giving her the kiss. Harry looked down at her, grinned his special grin, and extended his hand. Hermione smiled and took it, letting him help her up. They both looked down at their laced fingers, trying to figure out which fingers belonged to which person. They meet eyes once more, kissed again, and walked hand in hand back to the castle.

As they approached the castle, Hermione grabbed Harry and kissed him again. Once they pulled away, she leaned over and whispered into his ear. "Thanks again for the bees Harry."


	3. Charm

The A, B, C, and H's of Love

**Chapter Three: Charm**

Hermione could barely believe it; her seventh and final year at Hogwarts had finally caught up with her. As she stood staring at the huge red train that would take her to her beloved school, she realized she'd never again ride it back to school. The next time she rode it would be her very last time.

Bracing herself, she slowly boarded the train. The train began to move, and she stood looking at the station until it was no longer in sight. She smiled lightly to herself and headed off to the Heads compartment, her Head Girl badge already fastened on her shirt.

As she reached the door, she stopped. Who was going to be the Head Boy to her Hear Girl? Would they make a good team? Would it be Draco Malfoy or could it be Ron? Hermione laughed at herself, realizing she'd never find out who it was unless she opened the door. She quickly brought her hand to the door handle and opened the door.

Hermione's breath stopped in her throat. Standing before her was a boy with the untidiest black hair anyone could imagine, those inherited James Potter looks, complete with a pair of glasses that hid his beautiful, piercing green Lily Potter eyes. He finally looked up at Hermione and smiled that perfect James Potter grin.

"Hermione!"

"Harry!"

Hermione rushed to Harry just as he rushed to her. They meet in the middle of the compartment in a bracing but very loving and gentle hug. They just stood there, holding each other, eyes closed, content with holding the other person in their arms. They finally broke apart, both smiling like mad. Harry laughed and ran a hand through his hair. "Even with my horrific Divination skills I predicted you'd be Head Girl."

Hermione laughed. "Well I must be even worse than you…I had no idea who it was going to be! I'm so happy it's you though, congratulations."

Harry blushed, making him look positively adorable. "Thanks…everyone at The Burrow was shocked when I got it I can tell you that much. Wish you could've been there. How was the vacation by the way? Your parents doing fine?"

Hermione smiled. "Yeah they're great. The vacation was great…Germany's lovely. You should really visit it sometime, you'd love it."

Harry chuckled. "I'll have to do that." He just stared at her for the longest time, making Hermione blush and chuckle.

"What?"

Harry just laughed and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "I'm just so happy to see you. I miss you guys so much during the summer." Hermione playfully hit his arm.

"Harry James Potter, you have got to stop making me blush…I feel as bad as Ron!" They both laughed just as prefects started entering the compartment. Harry and Hermione explained to everyone what they had to do over the course of the year; Hermione smiled at how great Harry was at leading. By the time they finally figured everything out and had everything settled, they were arriving at Hogwarts.

Harry and Hermione finally caught up with Ron at the Great Hall, and after a few moments of hellos, the sorting began. The Sorting Hat sang another new song, to which Harry and Ron paid no attention. When the sorting was finally finished and the food appeared, it was immediately grabbed and put onto Harry and Ron's plates, causing Hermione to roll her eyes.

"Jouw lo doo-."

Hermione put a hand up. "Sallow first, then speak Ron."

Ron chewed and chewed, finally swallowing this food. "I said you two do realize that you get special rooms together right? Like completely private and away from everyone else?" He raised his eyebrows at the two. Hermione rolled her eyes again and Harry laughed.

"Well yeah, we kind of figured that out, seeing as how every Head Boy and Girl before us have had the Head Dorms." Hermione just smiled.

Ron groaned. "Ok I'm going to spell this out as best I can. You two-" He pointed at Harry and Hermione as he spoke very slowly. "-will have total-" He threw his arms in the air. "-privacy!" He covered his face with his hands.

Harry and Hermione just laughed. "We understand that Ron. You do realize Harry and I are both rather bright."

Harry grinned. "Yeah we get it."

Ron just threw his hands in the air. "I give up with you two. Ok in plain and very simple English, you guys could make-out like all the time without interruptions!" Harry nearly choked on his chicken leg and Hermione hit Ron.

"Ronald Weasley!"

Ron just groaned. "Come on you guys, you know there's something special between you two! It's always been there. Everyone seems to realize except you idiots!" Harry and Hermione glanced at each other and rolled their eyes together, causing them both to smile. Ron gestured at them. "See! Anyone, and I do mean anyone else, would have totally flipped out and moved as far away from the other person as possible! But no…you two do that!" Ron just crossed his arms and sighed. "My love struck idiotic friends."

With that, the conversation was ended and dinner went back to normal. Dinner finally came to an end and the Prefects ushered the younger ones out of the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall came up and congratulated Harry and Hermione. "I knew it was bound to be you two. I'm so proud of you both! I'll show you to the Head Dorm, follow me."

Harry and Hermione followed her to the dorm without exchanging any words, just glances at one another. They finally stopped in front of a large mahogany door with a head mounted on it. The head opened its eyes and smiled at Professor McGonagall. "Minerva! I see we have two new Heads!"

"Yes both Gryffindors this year! I know, I'm so proud." She turned to Harry and Hermione. "You will both need to agree on a password." Harry and Hermione just stared at each other.

Hermione laughed. "I have no idea. Feel free to pick, just nothing Quidditch please. It should probably be about both of us." Harry grinned.

"Um, let's see…something about us. Let's see, shall it be…good looks? No, no too easy." Hermione laughed, and even Professor McGonagall cracked a smile. "Perhaps it could be…talent beyond their years? Again, not quite right!" Hermione laughed even harder. Harry grabbed his chin and put on a face that clearly said 'I'm just trying to think hard…but I'm really not!' Finally his face lit up and he snapped. "I've got it!" He grinned at Hermione. "Charm."

Professor McGonagall nodded. "I must say you both have a certain charm to you. But that's just me." Hermione smiled and turned to the head on the door.

"Charm it is!" The head smiled and nodded, opening the door. Professor McGonagall said goodnight to them both and headed off, leaving the two in the hallway.

Harry smiled and held out his arm. "Shall we enter our new home, my charming lady?" Hermione just laughed, took Harry's arm, and walked with him into their new 'home'.

**Author's Note: Sorry this one isn't that long…I was going to make it longer, but I felt like I was forcing too much out of this chapter. If you've read my other story, My Heart Belongs To You…Again (another Harry/Hermione story!) then you might remember in chapter 18 I said that their password was charm. I thought this might be kind of fun to do!**

**If you haven't read The Half Blood Prince, please exit the computer and READ IT! If you have, feel free to continue…**

**In regards to events that occurred in the 6th book, I am now a full Ron/Hermione shipper! They are the ultimate couple and they always will be. I realize I have been wrong, and I don't believe Harry and Hermione will get together. Sorry.**


	4. Desperate

The A, B, C, And H's Love

**Chapter Four: Desperate**

"Hermione would you please listen to me? You know that I don't like her anymore!" Hermione flew into the common room with Harry hot on her heels. She stopped suddenly and turned, looking at him but trying to avoid his eyes.

"You're doing a great job of not liking her Harry! You know she still wants you back, yet you're so very willing to be alone with her. I don't want to see my best friend get hurt, but so far you're moving yourself closer and closer to getting hurt!"

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "We were just talking, nothing happened. Please, can we just talk about this?" All eyes were on them at that moment but Harry could care less. He reached over and grabbed Hermione's hand. "Please Hermione…I'm desperate."

Hermione pulled her hand away and looked him straight in the eye. "You've got a real funny way of showing that." She turned around and went into her dorm, leaving everyone to else to stare at Harry with sympathetic eyes.

* * *

Hermione knew it was time for dinner but she didn't feel like seeing anyone, especially Harry. She knew they'd make-up sooner or later but she really didn't feel like dealing with it. She sighed and rolled over on her bed, looking at a picture of her, Harry, and Rom on her nightstand. She smiled as she watched them laughing in the photo, her in the middle with an arm around both of them. Hermione loved those moments most of all.

Suddenly her dorm was filled with music. She sat up quickly, unsure of where the music was coming from. Noticing it wasn't coming from inside the room, she headed into the common room, finding it wasn't coming from there either. She stopped on the steps as words filled the room.

**Send me away  
I'm here on my own**

She knew that song, but only because she was muggleborn; it was her favorite muggle band, The Killers. Not many others at Hogwarts would know them at all. She rushed out of the room, following the music as it got louder. It led her to the staircase leading to the Great Hall. She started down slowly as the words started again, only this time she realized it wasn't the lead singer's voice.

**Hammer, stutter now**  
**Let's rock, let's roll now**

Hermione gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Harry was standing on a little platform, right in front of the Great Hall, singing his heart out! Hermione could barely believe it. She froze on the stairs unable to move at all. Harry looked up at her and stared right into her eyes.

**She says I'm obsessed  
****I say I'm in love  
****Hold me  
****You've done it now  
****Now send me way out  
****I feel insecure  
****And desperate**

Hermione finally lowered her hands, and Harry grinned at her.

**But not right now**  
**I feel it now  
****And you don't see  
****The way I see  
****I've got it now  
****I'm desperate**

Hermione couldn't believe how great his voice was. She could barely breathe…she could never have imagined Harry doing something like this.

**Desperate  
Desperate**

Hermione had to say that most of the school, if not all of the school, was completely surrounding Harry and watching the whole scene unfold. Hermione couldn't believe this was happening, but Harry seemed to not even notice. His eyes never left hers.

**I'm better off like this  
****I'm better off  
****I'm better off like this  
****Don't you know I care?  
****No, no**

Harry grinned at Hermione, making Hermione's heart beat faster and faster. She felt like she could pass out at any moment.

**Desperate  
Desperate  
Desperate  
Desperate**

**I'm better off like this  
****I'm better off  
****I'm better off like this  
****Don't you know I care?**

Instead of singing 'no, no' like he was supposed to, Harry stared straight into Hermione's eyes and changed it.

**Because I do**

Hermione nearly fell over. She felt tears in her eyes, but she couldn't stop looking at Harry. Hermione knew the song was about to end and that she had to do something.

**I wish I was myself  
****Again**

Without any hesitation at all, Hermione rushed down the stairs, straight at Harry, and pulled him off the little platform. She smiled at him, threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him straight on the lips with all the love in her heart. Everyone in the hallway gasped, not expecting this at all. Harry wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her back with just as much love.

The music ended without the final lyrics, but no one, especially Harry and Hermione, noticed.

**Author's Note: SIKE! I was just playing with you on my last author's note. I'd never become a Ron/Hermione shipper EVER! I think they're horrible for each other. Harry and Hermione forever and ever, no matter what! I hope you all like this chapter…I really liked writing this one, and I'm actually pretty proud with how it turned out. I love this song and I'm so happy I got to use it. Hope you like it as much as I do!**


	5. Eighteen

The A, B, C, and H's of Love

**Chapter Five: Eighteen**

It was definitely past midnight; it had to be. They'd gotten back to their flat at 9 and been discussing it ever since. Neither of them was tired; they were too wrapped up in the argument. Disagreement. Regardless of what it was, it wasn't the happiest talk they'd shared.

"I can't understand why you won't just let this go!" He threw his hands in the air and continued pacing the length of the living room. She sighed and pushed her hair back behind her ears, still situated on the couch. He'd been unable to sit still the whole time, whereas she had stayed on the couch, her legs crossed the whole time.

"Because you need to! It's something you've avoided-" He stopped momentarily and glared at her.

"Avoided? I have never avoided this!"

"Yes you did…beginning of seventh year we were going to but you never showed up! Hell, I went by myself. You've been avoiding this for too long and you need to do it!"

He ran a hand through his hair, his green eyes blazing and glossy. "Why? Just tell me that much? Why do I need to go so bad? I don't owe them anything."

"Harry, they're your parents-"

"Yeah well then why weren't they ever there for me? Why did they have to die? They left me completely alone! I didn't have anybody my whole childhood! What in the hell do I owe them now? They didn't—they weren't even—I hate them!"

Harry turned and punched the nearest wall as hard as he could, falling to the ground with tears streaming down his face. Hermione was sitting next to him in a flash, holding him in her arms as he cried. She ran her hand through his hair, whispering to keep him calm.

"Why did they die? I never got to know them…they just left me alone. I hate them Hermione."

Hermione held him closer. "Harry it's ok to hate them. They left you when they died, just like you said. But Harry…they died to protect you. They loved you too much to let anything happen to you. They made a choice, and it was what they knew to be right." She cupped his face with her hands, making him look her in the eye. "Harry they loved you more than anything else in life. To them, you were life. You were everything that mattered. And they didn't want to leave you, but if that was the only way to make sure you lived your life, then it was probably a very easy choice to make."

Harry looked down, tears still falling. "It hurts Hermione. I never got to know them…I never got to keep a memory of them. I miss them so much, I want to know them."

Hermione hugged Harry again. "I know you do sweetheart. They'd be so proud of you."

Harry pulled away and looked deep into her eyes. "Do you really think they would be?"

Hermione smiled. "Of course they would. You've become such an amazing person; you're everything that's good in this world Harry. They'd be fools not to be proud of you."

Harry nodded. "It's so hard."

"I know honey." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "But you need to see them Harry."

He shook his head. "Why?" He looked up at her and it nearly broke her heart. "What benefit would I get out of it?"

Hermione squeezed his hand, staring into his eyes, not answering until she knew she could see all the way to his soul. "Peace." Harry sighed but finally gave in with a nod.

"Would you go with me? I can't do it alone."

Hermione leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips. "Of course I will."

* * *

The day couldn't have been unhappier…dark cloud kept the sun caged and rain was the only thing threatening to escape from them. The crisp wind could chill anything down to the bone, making the day even more dreadful. But for Harry, the weather was the very least of his concerns when he and Hermione entered the graveyard.

Harry paused and sighed once they reached the entrance. Hermione reached over and grabbed Harry's hand, holding it safely within her own. She remained silent, knowing words couldn't help the man next to her. As much as she was willing to be beside each step of the way, the first step was to take.

Gathering as much strength as he could, he swallowed the lump in his throat and trudged on, his body as terrified as his mind. Hermione was there beside him, encouraging him with her presence to take the next step. Every time he was determined to turn around and head for the hills, she'd give his hand a little squeezing, sending him a piece of her strength. His mid would tell him to go on and he'd send the strength back to her until he needed it again.

With each and every step Harry found it more and more tempting to leave. No matter how hard the previous step had been, the next one seemed even more difficult. Each step continually added to the knot deep in the pit of his stomach and the lump in his throat that was steadily becoming more and more constricted. Just when he was sure he would topple over with the next step, he came face to face with them. Suddenly, he felt the need and desire to get closer.

Hermione gave his hand one last squeeze before releasing him to go on alone. Tears began burning her eyes as she watched him take three steps closer to them. She stood and watched, waiting for the pain, guilt, and grief to leave him.

Never before in his life had standing been so damn difficult; his legs just didn't think they needed to work anymore. His knees gave in and he fell onto them, still staring at his parents. He tried to make out exactly what the graves said, but with the tears blurring his vision it was harder than he thought. He reached over and traced the L in his mom's name. He slowly moved from one letter to the next, tracing each one carefully and slowly, taking them in without having to read them. He moved over to his dad's, tracing his dad's name just like he had traced his mom's.

The tears had begun to fall on their own at some point, and Harry was beginning to have a hard time catching his breath. He leaned forward and rested his hands on his knees, breathing heavily. He put his hand out, trying to find Hermione. Her hand was in his moments after he reached for her, and she hugged him from behind, resting her head on his back and rocking him slowly. The tears turned into sobs and they grew more and more intense, but he didn't care or fight them; he was with Hermione, and he knew she'd be there to comfort him even after they stopped.

Harry finally managed to suppress the sobs and catch his breath, but he couldn't manage to stop the tears. Hermione ran her fingers through his hair, rocking him gently on the ground, her head still leaning on his back. He had finally managed to calm down, and she knew that he was getting closer and closer to peace. He finally could have peace with all his emotions that had built up over the years. He'd finally managed to be at peace with his parents.

The tears became less and less frequent, his breathing was back to normal, and all the emotions he had had inside of him over the years were beginning to release his heart. Hermione rested her head against his temple, kissing him lightly on the cheek. He smiled a bit, glad that she had come along to bear this with him. He knew she had tears in her eyes; she always had been a very empathetic person.

Believing he had gotten his legs under control again, he stood, his hand still held securely in Hermione's. He looked at his parents once again, this time with a smile. He kissed his hand and rested it for a moment on each of their graves before turning and slowly making his way to the exit with Hermione by his side.

Harry turned and looked at his parents one last time, glad that they had each other right next to them. He looked at Hermione and kissed her, knowing that they would always be together, through life and death, just like his parents.

**Author's Note: I know this one took forever and I apologize for it, but this one was definitely the hardest one I've done so far. The idea came to me randomly, and while some of you may not think it's as romantic as some of my other stories, I happen to find it very sweet and romantic. It's a rather emotional one and I always thought that with everything Harry's been through that it just had to suck boo-tay. And I always had it in my mind that Hermione was his emotion baggage, so he shared his pain and emotions with her and her alone, which created such a strong and unbreakable bond between them. I hope you liked it; I don't think it's too shabby. 'F' will be up a.s.a.p.**


	6. Friends

The A, B, C, and H's of Love

**Chapter Six: Friends**

Hermione's seventh year was going better than she could ever have imagined. Her grades were still the highest in the school, she had gotten accepted into the Auror training program, and her friends were better than ever.

Of course, her new boyfriend was the greatest of all. He made her life completely perfect and she knew he loved her for who she was. She never wanted him to leave her.

It was around one in the morning by the time they got back to the Gryffindor common room. Mitch had gotten a little tipsy during the course of their evening so it had taken a little longer than usual for them to get back. He gave her a little kiss, smacked her butt, and headed to his own common room.

Hermione squealed in delight. She'd never give this heaven up. As she looked around the silent common room with a smile on her face, she realized everything was perfect…until her eyes rested on Harry.

Her best friend had been considerably different since she and Mitch had started dating. He never spoke when he was around, and when he spoke to Hermione, it was never in the same way it used to be. Hermione approached the fireplace and sat on the couch next to Harry's chair, determined to fix whatever was going on with him.

"Hi Harry." He looked at her, and gave her a small smile and a little wave. She rested against the back of the couch. "Oh, I had such a wonderful time tonight Harry. Our date was absolutely perfect in every way. I'm so lucky Harry, I really am…" Hermione stopped abruptly as Harry cut her off.

"Hermione we have got to talk. This will probably be your least favorite conversation you ever have with me, so I need to know if you're ready."

Hermione was taken completely off-guard. She had no idea what Harry had to talk about, but she knew she was ready to talk about anything if it fixed their problem. "I'm ready to talk about whatever you've got to talk about whenever."

Harry sighed and looked deep into her eyes. "Hermione, you're my best friend and I love you more than anyone. You know that, so I'm going to ask that you keep that in mind throughout all of this."

Harry ran his hand through his messy hair but refused to break eye contact. "It's about Mitch-your boyfriend. Basically I've got to be blunt…and ask what the hell are you doing?"

Hermione sat straight up, her back nowhere near the back of the couch, completely shocked by Harry's words. Harry continued without even giving her a chance to speak. "What in the hell has gotten into you Hermione? He gets drunk all the time and you're ok with that? He keeps pressuring you to have sex and you're still with him? It's disgusting Hermione."

"Harry! What are you talking about, he never gets drunk-"

"I smelled the alcohol on him from across the room the second you guys walked in. Everyone in this school knows how often and how much he drinks, stop denying it."

Hermione scoffed. "So he drinks. So he's gotten drunk a few times. I don't do it-"

"But you're representing and supporting it by being his girlfriend. I don't understand how you can stand by that when you always told Ron and I how completely repulsive it is. I know you can't control him, but it seems like you can't control yourself either."

Hermione could not believe this conversation was happening. "Harry, stop it. You're talking about somebody I love more that-"

Harry cut her off again. "Please tell me Hermione-what do you see in him exactly? How can Hermione Granger be so captivated by someone that immature, that disrespectful, that perverted, that juvenile…how?"

Hermione opened her mouth, but Harry cut her off before she could even start. "It's like you don't see! It's like you're actually trying not to see any of this…just because he gives you butterflies in your stomach."

Hermione scoffed. "You wanted me to date him!"

Harry nodded. "Yes I did. I wanted you to date him again after he broke up with you the first time. Even after he broke up with you again, I still wanted you to date him again…because you obviously don't understand yet who isn't good enough for you and who is. But the situation is different; sex and drinking are in the picture now. And you still haven't used your brain. What are you waiting for? Him to force you to have sex? Him to get you drunk? Does the bastard have to get you pregnant for you to understand?"

Hermione's eyes were filled with tears. "Stop it."

Harry shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "No, I'm not enjoying this at all Hermione. I was hoping you'd stop all this before I had to get involved, but you didn't. You're everything to me."

Hermione scoffed. "Then why are you trying to take my everything from me?"

"Because he's not your everything. He's not everything just because he pursued you. He chased you and I know how exciting that is. But he's not good enough."

Hermione bit her lip. "He loves me."

"No he doesn't. He likes getting girl's attention. Why do you think he hugs other girls right in front of you? Why do you think he's only dated you for less than two weeks so far?"

Hermione took a deep breath and fought back tears. "Ok so yeah, we've had problems. I love him, whether you believe that or not."

"And I don't. Tell me Hermione, what do you see in him? How is the amazing Hermione Granger blinded by such a piece of trash? I know you love the butterflies, that feeling and excitement he gives you. But what else does he give you? He's either too drunk or too busy pressuring you to have sex to the boyfriend you deserve to have."

Hermione had to fight even harder to stop the tears. "Why are you doing this to me? You've never done this with anyone else I've dated."

"Yes because you used you brain with everyone else. You were that brilliant girl we all know you are. You were never so irresponsible with yourself when you were dating anyone else."

"That's because I didn't love any of them."

Harry sighed and ran his hair through his hair again, shaking his head. "And you don't love Mitch either. Why can't you see that? You've been my best friend since we were eleven, I know you. My best friend Hermione would never let herself fall in love with someone who wasn't everything she deserved."

"Stop it Harry."

"Why do you love him? You never answered me, and I want to know. Other that the butterflies, why do you love him? And don't say you can't describe it, because in order for me to know that what I'm saying isn't true, I need to know what is true. I need to know that you know what is true."

Hermione shook her head. She didn't deserve this.

"Hermione please tell me. Why do you love Mitch?"

Hermione opened her mouth, furious, ready to tell him exactly why she loved Mitch, every little reason why she was in love with him, but it finally hit her. She had absolutely no idea why she loved Mitch.

He never made her laugh, he wasn't nice to any of her friends, he never complimented her unless is was about her body, he made fun of her when she studied in order to get good grades, he would pick a fight with her for no reason, he never did anything to make her feel loved. He never did anything to make her feel like she deserved to feel.

And somehow, even before she did, Harry knew that. Somehow he knew. He knew it all.

Unable to look Harry in the eye, she shook her head, stood up and headed upstairs.

Hermione didn't even reach the third step before she felt Harry grab her arm. She shook her head, still unable to look him in the eye. "Let me go Harry."

"I can't."

"Harry let me go right now." She still refused to look him in the eye. "Mitch and I—we—I'm not leaving him for you. I'm not losing him just because you want me to. I'm not bending my life completely around for you. Why can't you see that?"

She felt his grip loosen on her arm and for some reason, it sent a sting of pain to her heart. "I—I just never thought you'd be so willing to leave me for him. And it scares me."

Hermione felt more pain go to her heart but disregarded it as the stress she had endured that night. "You're not the only person I can love. I'm not leaving you for Mitch, but I'm not leaving him for you. There's no reason to be scared."

"Yes there is. For me, there is. You may not see it, but you are leaving me, every second of every day. Our relationship is disappearing and I'm so scared to lose it. I need you…but the more you're with Mitch and the longer you can't see…I'm losing you, I…"

His voice had slowly been becoming more and more of a whisper until Hermione realized he had stopped talking. When she decided to speak, she realized her voice was just as quiet as his. "What are you talking about?"

"I-…" Hermione heard his voice break. "I'm losing respect for you Hermione."

Hermione nearly fell over; her knees caved in, her palms were sweaty, she had chills, she was shaking…her heart was completely breaking. She spun around, her hand over her mouth, tears falling from her eyes, finally looking at Harry.

She gasped and cried harder. Harry's eyes caused her heart more pain than she ever thought she'd have to endure. His eyes were glazed over with tears, one single tear streaking down his left cheek…but what killed her the most was the dullness his eyes held. Their lively and bright shine they always had, the single little spark that made his eyes glow and stand out the most, was gone. It looked as though he had just lost everything in the world.

Hermione lost herself. She started sobbing and flung herself in Harry's arms, crying on his chest, listening to him cry with her. He buried his face in her shoulder, holding her tighter than he ever had before, muttering her name every so often, omitting more tears from both of them.

"Hermione please don't leave me, please I can't-"

Hermione shook her head and pulled away, cupping his face and looking deep into his eyes. "Harry, I'm so sorry. I would never leave you for anyone, no matter what. I couldn't live without you in my life, I need you too. I'm sorry, I've been so blinded by nothing, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Harry shook his head, pulling her into a huge hug again. "I'm sorry I hurt you Hermione, I just couldn't let you do this anymore. I was so scared you'd be forced into something; I didn't want you to regret anything. Everyone was worried about you, everyone was talking about doing something, but no one stood up. I just couldn't let you get hurt."

Hermione actually chuckled. "Always helping others, even when no one else will." Harry chuckled softly, refusing to release her from his arms. "I love you Harry. You will always be one of the most important people to me." Hermione had never been held so tight in her life, but she loved it more than any other hug she'd ever been given.

"God I was so scared I'd never be able to do this again. I'd never really realized how important the little things like a hug are."

Hermione laughed and pulled away, smiling even larger when she saw Harry's amazing glow back in his eyes. "Thank-you Harry."

Harry smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love you hun."

Hermione hugged him again, knowing that she had one person who truly did love her…and he was currently in her arms.

**Author's Note: Lovely people, I would have updated much sooner, but…I don't know if you remember, but the Martians came, and they like tried to take over the world, and I had to fight them off before anyone died and we all became slaves, but everyone's memory was wiped because it was so horrible, and that left me no time to write!**

**Ok so maybe that didn't happen…I'm so sorry I haven't written. I have absolutely no excuse at all, and I just hope that you guys have stuck with me through all my slowness. I'm working to teach myself to actually get around to doing stuff, so start expecting updates more. **

**And just so you guys know…this may not seem like a huge, romantic, fluffy chapter, but if you go through something like this, it really is. I had this happen exactly like this, a friend told me they were losing respect for me and it nearly killed me. It hurts so badly. And I just wanted to show my interpretation of exactly how close Harry and Hermione's friendship is.**

**Thanks so much, hope you liked it.**


End file.
